Kion/Gallery
Images of Kion from The Lion Guard. Promotional Images BN-DD736 king2 G 20140609142911.jpg|Promotional image of Kion using the Roar for the first time Simba, Nala and Kion.jpg|Kion with his parents Simba and Nala The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg|Kion with the Lion Guard The-lion-guard-disney.png|Kion with Bunga The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpeg|Promo of Kion Kion-clipart01.png|Kion Kion-cavep.png Kion-large.png Kion promo.jpg The Lion Guard - Kion.jpg Kion-clipart02.png Fully Grown Kion.jpg|Older Kion Kion-leap-transparent.png Kion-shaded.png Clip Art kion23.png kion2.png kion3.png kion4.png lionguard.png Screenshots Early Animation KIONZFILMU.png|Promo of Kion KIONZFILMU1.png ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The-Lion-Guard-1.png The-Lion-Guard-6.png|Kion annoyed The-Lion-Guard-8.png PrettyviewKion.png|''Why? Why even trust me at all? Kionlookup.png|''They say the Guard is my call'' TellmeI'mwrong.png|''Then come tell me I'm wrong'' Kionhopdownrocks.png|''Now what, what should I do?'' Andwho.png|''And who, who do I turn to?'' Kionbypond.png Gazeintopond.png DeepdownKion.png|''Deep down, maybe I knew'' EpicKionface.png|Kion CallKion.png|Mufassa: "Kion!" Kion and Mufasa.jpg|Kion and Mufasa Importantadvice.png Maybe my journey.png|''Maybe my journey is far from done'' I'm the one.png|''They need a leader, and I'm the one'' Born to be.png|''The lion I was born to be!'' Kionbold.png BeltitKion.png|''It is time...'' Take the lead.png|''...to take the lead on my own!'' Cutesidewaysglance.png It is time.png|''It is time for something bigger than I've ever known!'' CutenessOverload.png|''Is it time?'' Kion.jpg|Kion smiling Kion egrets.png Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png|The Lion Guard assembled Imagetlgrotrskkt.jpeg|Kion with his sister Kiara and their father Simba Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Kion with Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu Returnoftheroar-0 (39).png Returnoftheroar-0 (35).png Returnoftheroar-0 (34).png Bravest-member (106).png Bravest-member (90).png Zuka-zama (7).png|Kion and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (38).png Kion-Bunga 03.JPG Simba-Kion-Bunga 01.JPG Kion-Bunga 02.JPG Imagetlgzktk.png 2016-05-15-02 13 30.png 2016-05-15-02 13 14.png Kion-Beshte 01.JPG|"Nice save, Beshte!" The Lion Guard Return of the Roar WatchTLG snapshot 0.31.49.888 1080p.png lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgtromkionkiarasimbanala.png|Kion with his sister and parents Imagetlgtromkfobk.png|Kion with Kiara, Bunga, Ono and Fuli. Imagetlgtromknskbobf.jpeg|Kion, his family and The Lion Guard watching Makuu and Pua's mashindano Imagetlgtromknbk.png|Kion with his mother, his sister Kiara and best friend Bunga Imagetlgtromlair.png|Kion, Kiara and The Lion Guard in The Lair of The Lion Guard Imagetlgtromkak.png|Kion and Kiara Imagetlgtromknbk.png|Kion with Nala, Bunga and Kiara Jasiri and Kion.jpg|Kion and Jasiri Imagetlgtromkfobk.png|Kion with Kiara, Bunga, Ono and Fuli Bunga-and-the-king (471).png|Kion and Kiara singing Bunga-and-the-king (182).png|Kion with his mother and sister Gazellegotaway.png|Kion watches Fuli Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png|Kion and Kiara The-trail-to-udugu (13).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png|Kion and Kiara face off against Janja Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Kiara and Kion arguing KiarawithGuard.png 2016-06-07-05_25_57.png|Kion with his mother and sister Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(16).png|Kion and Kiara remember Aminifu Rom-_(155).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(24).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(65).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(421).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(431).png|Kion smiling The-mbali-fields-migration_(37).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(72).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(97).png|Kion The-mbali-fields-migration_(101).png|Kion grins at Simba The-mbali-fields-migration_(132).png|Kion prepares to lead the migration The-mbali-fields-migration_(151).png|Kion Imagetlgfnfknktzsmile.jpeg 2016-06-16-19 50 43.png Hug.png Admire.png Sisi.png Guard and Laini.png Laini on Kion's muzzle.png Kion and Laini.png Fuli, Kion and Laini.png The-trouble-with-galagos (395).png The-trouble-with-galagos (322).png The-trouble-with-galagos (268).png The-trouble-with-galagos (132).png Kion and Mtoto.png Kion and animals.png Guard during migration.png Guard in Mbali Fields.png Kion and Fuli smile.png Guard smiles at Ono.png Fuli and Kion listen to Simba.png Fuli thanks Beshte.png Fuli questions Kion .png Kion glances at Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, Ono. and Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, and Fuli.png Fuli looks at Kion.png Guard and Kiara.png Lion Guard wirh Ajabu.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-7.png|Kion surrounded by the Outsiders Lions-of-the-Outlands-2.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-1.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-5.png|Kion with Zira Lions-of-the-Outlands-14.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Jasiri-Pridelands.png Jasiri-Clan.png Nuka-attack-Jasiri.png Zira-with-Kion.png Kion-Defeat-Nuka.png Zira-and-Kion.png Outsiders-vs-Kion.png Zira-song2.png Kion-Nuka-Kovu.png Jasiri-Zira.png Zira-talk-Jasiri.png Kion-Outlands.png Nuka-fear.png Kion-vs-nuka.png Kion-Vs-Outsiders.png Kion-Vs-Outsiders2.png Lions-of-Outland-End.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(74).png Young Kion.png|Kion as a younger cub Ono-and-the-egg (82).png Lions-of-the-outlands (37).png Lions-of-the-Outlands-10.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (484).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (345).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (319).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (316).png Kion and Jasiri.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (291).png Imagetlgrotrmakuugak.png Imagetlgmakuucbk.png Simba with family.jpg Simba-young Kion-0.jpg Simba-Kion.jpg Simba-Kion 2.jpg Simba-Kion-Mufasa.jpg The-kupatana-celebration-hd (434).png Too-many-termites (511).png Imagetlgtkckionreirei.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (207).png Babysitter-bunga (497).png Imagetlgtromnkbfbob.png MakuuKionrocks.png 2017-07-17-01 48 50.png Ono-the-tickbird (440).png Returnoftheroar-0 (106).png Screen Shot 2017-10-28 at 10.00.50 PM.png Rescue-in-the-outlands (366).png Thurston 22.png Thurston 09.png Thurston 01.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.12.22.401 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.12.24.410 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.12.39.721 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.13.20.353 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.14.06.427 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.14.11.884 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.14.20.779 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.16.00.370 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.17.48.749 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.07.485 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.17.628 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.21.603 1080p.png The Lion Guard Friends to the End WatchTLG snapshot 0.20.22.129 1080p.png Ushari_attacks_Kion.png|Kion gets bitten by Ushari Bunga_pounce_on_Ushari.png Kion_cobra_bite.png|Kion's cobra bite. Rani Kion2.jpg The Lion Guard Long Live the Queen WatchTLG snapshot 0.08.27.254 1080p.png Lake of Refection 04.jpg Lake of Reflection 08.jpg Lake of Reflection 010.jpg Lake of Reflection 011.jpg Triumph of the Roar 02.jpg We're of the Same Pride.jpg Journey to the Pride Lands (1).jpg Journey to the Pride Lands (2).jpg Journey to the Pride Lands (3).jpg Kion New Roar.jpg|Even though he is no longer the leader of the Lion Guard, Kion still has power of the Roar. Rani and Kion as King and Queen of the Tree of Life.jpg|Kion and Rani become King and Queen of the Tree of Life. Kion Rani Last Scene.jpg|King Kion and Queen Rani's last scene. Disney parks and other live appearances How-to-experience-the-Lion-Guard-Adventure-at-Disneys-Animal-Kingdom.jpg Merchandise Lion_Guard_Bunga_the_Wise_Book.png|Kion and his friends on the cover of Bunga the Wise Lion_Guard_Join_The_Lion_Guard_Book.png Lion_Guard_Fuli_Finds_Her_Place_Book.png|Kion with his friends on the cover of Fuli Finds Her Place Lion Guard Kion Action Figure.png Kion Plush.jpg|Kion plush Kion's Animal Alphabet.png TLG Lair playset.png TLG mini puzzle.png Lion Guard backpack.png Kion and Fuli backpack.png The-imaginary-okapi-book.png Kiontsumtsum.jpg Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries